


Kidnapped

by Mythical-Ross (ScorchedAngel)



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Rhett, First Time, Fuck Or Die, Kidnapping, M/M, Pre-Slash, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spooning, Video Cameras, top!Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorchedAngel/pseuds/Mythical-Ross
Summary: Rhett and Link are kidnapped and forced to have sex.Not gonna lie, there's not a whole lot of story here!





	Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> Check the tags - while this isn't exactly non-con, they wouldn't be doing this if they weren't forced into it.

Rhett awoke with a familiar ache in his back. He’d fallen asleep on the couch again. With a groan he opened his eyes and a room he didn’t recognise came into view around him. A musty smell assaulted his nostrils from what he now realised was not his couch. Propping himself up on one elbow, he tried to get a better look around the room. The walls used to be white but had yellowed with time and the floor had only a worn red rug to break up the grey of concrete. A single square window on one wall let in just enough sunlight to illuminate the room.

He was relieved to realise he wasn’t alone in the strange room when he spotted Link lying on the hard floor beside the couch. His head hurt and his ears were ringing making any kind of movement difficult, but he leaned over and gave Link’s shoulder a gentle shake. “Link? Wake up buddy.”

Link woke with a start and groaned at the apparent pain in his head. He adjusted his glasses and scanned the room, his confused expression landing on Rhett. “Where the heck are we?”

Rhett shook his head in response, immediately regretting it as the thumping in his head intensified. “I was hoping you would know. And why does my head hurt so much?” He dropped his feet to the floor and sat up unsteadily, pressing his fingers to his temples to try and ease the pain. “What’s the last thing you remember?”

Link pushed himself up off the floor with a grunt and sat beside Rhett on the couch, knitting his eyebrows in concentration. “I remember… being in the back of the car on the way to the hotel,” he said slowly. “And we’re still wearing the same clothes from when we left the show,” he added looking down at himself to confirm, “so I guess we didn’t make it that far.”

Rhett nodded and added a, “huh” to Link’s analysis. “So why don’t we remember anything? It’s not like we were drinking… right?” It had been years since Rhett had woken up with no memory of the previous night, but at least then he’d been able to remember the first few drinks. Now he felt like he’d lost days rather than hours.

Link shrugged helplessly. “I have no idea,” he said sounding defeated.

Rhett pushed himself up off the couch, gratefully accepting the hand reached out to help steady him. He first walked across the room to the window to try and get some idea of where they were. The window was filthy but it hardly mattered - all he could see was a wall and a few clouds if he leaned close. Next he tried the door but it was locked. A feeling of real panic was rising in his chest.

“Rhett, what is going on here?” Link asked, panic clearly audible in his voice.

“I don’t know,” Rhett said trying to sound calm, “but I’m sure it’s not as bad as you’re imagining.” He had only just returned to his seat on the couch when they heard a key in the door and a man wearing a ski mask burst into the room.

“Stay right there,” the man said without any introduction. His stance was casual but the mask covering his face and the gun in his hand indication he meant business.

“Who are you?” Link demanded, lacking Rhett’s reluctance to start conflict - especially with a stranger with a gun.

“Keep your mouths shut,” the man replied. He turned to the door and signalled to someone unseen in the darkness beyond.

“Why are we here?” Link added angrily.

“I said shut the fuck up!” the man shouted. A second man appeared at the door, the lower half of his face covered by a bandana. He was carrying a paper plate with a sandwich on it which he dumped on Rhett’s lap.

The man with the gun looked Rhett and Link over and scowled through the eye-holes of his mask. “Best get comfortable pretty boys,” he growled before following the other man out the door.

“They kidnapped us?” Link said incredulously, his voice high.

“Sure looks that way,” Rhett said, staring blankly at the sandwich they’d been given. “You think this is okay to eat?”

“How can you be thinking about food?”

Rhett wasn’t exactly hungry, but who knew when they’d get to eat again. He picked up the sandwich, sniffed it (smelled ok) and took a small bite. Sandwich was a strong word for the slice of cheese between two slices of dry bread, but he’d eaten worse. He tore the whole thing in half and offered Link the untouched side.

“I’m not hungry,” Link said and pushed Rhett’s arm away.

“Eat it anyway,” Rhett insisted. “We don’t know how long it’ll be before they feed us again. Or when we last ate for that matter.”

“Fine,” Link said, and took a reluctant bite. “This is crazy,” he added unnecessarily.

Rhett nodded thoughtfully, trying to imagine who could have done this. He couldn’t think of anyone they knew who’d be capable of this, never mind want to. They probably weren’t famous enough to be on the radar of any criminals. He did briefly entertain the idea that maybe this was an elaborate prank and there were hidden cameras everywhere, but he doubted anyone would go to the trouble of drugging them for a prank.

No one visited them again for the rest of the day save for the hand that slid a bucket through the door and immediately slammed it again. Rhett didn’t care to think about what they were supposed to do with that. They spent some time trying to come up with an escape plan. Climb out the window - locked. Break the window - bars on the outside. Break down the door - at least two men and one gun out there. Eventually they gave up and hummed songs and told each other stories to pass the time.

There was no light switch in the room, so as the sun went down the room became darker and darker. They each picked an end of the couch and curled up to try and sleep. It was less than comfortable, but it reminded Rhett of all the times as a teenager that he’d locked himself out of the house and napped on the porch chairs to pass the time. He suddenly remembered Link had spent last night on the floor and considered offering to let him have the couch to himself, but he wasn’t sure he could handle the cold hard floor all night.

“It’s cold,” he heard Link muttering.

Rhett didn’t respond. There as an obvious solution to that but he didn’t want to make Link uncomfortable by suggesting it.

Rhett felt fine so long as he didn’t move, but he knew he would be stiff as hell in the morning. Link seemed to have adopted the opposite method of moving almost constantly. Every time rhett thought he might have fallen asleep, he started fidgeting again. “You ok man?” he asked after a while.

“Yeah sorry. I thought you were asleep,” Link said, lying still for the first time. “I just can’t get comfortable.”

“Let’s both just spread out,” Rhett suggested. “It’ll be like when we had sleepovers as kids and tried to fit in the same twin bed.”

Link considered it for a moment and stood up. There was a wordless agreement that Rhett would be ‘Big-spooning’, so he stretched his legs out and rested his head on the arm of the couch. He spread his arms and gave Link and encouraging smile. Link didn’t hesitate to position himself in the curve of Rhett’s body. Rhett wrapped an arm around his body and rubbed his chest in a half-hearted attempt to warm him up.

“Hmm, thank you,” Link murmured. “I don’t remember doing this when we were kids,” he added, a smile in his voice.

Rhett nestled his chin against the top of Link’s head and chuckled. “When you’re a kid you think every sign of affection makes you gay.”

“Heh, God forbid,” Link said sleepily.

Rhett closed his eyes, said a silent prayer that they get out of this soon, and drifted off to sleep.

The following day passed in much the same way. No one really spoke to them except to tell them to ‘shut up’ and ‘don’t move’. They were fed a meal of egg salad sandwiches with water in the morning and a cheeseburger that looked suspiciously like McDonalds in the evening. By the time it got dark, Link was lying on top of Rhett, his head resting on Rhett’s chest. Rhett watched his friend’s now flat, salt and pepper hair move up and down with each breath he took.

“Night Link,” he said quietly, bringing his arm up to wrap around Link’s shoulders.

“Night Rhett,” Link replied, hugging Rhett’s torso in response.

* * *

They were clinging to each other for security when the door opened and a man they hadn’t seen before entered the room, the lower half of his face covered by a scarf. He was carrying a tripod with a camera on top and Rhett deduced they were about to make a ransom video. He wondered briefly what the kidnappers thought they were worth.

Link’s fingers had been twisted into Rhett’s sleeve but at the appearance of the stranger, he dropped his hand into Rhett’s and they both squeezed gently. “What now,” he muttered.

The man set up the camera a few yards away from the couch and walked towards them. “Okay pretty boys, strip.”

They shared a confused look, Link as usual, being the first to take the bait. “You’re not serious,” he said. His voice sounded defiant but the tightening grip on Rhett’s hand said otherwise.

“Deadly serious,” the man growled. “Get on with it.”

Rhett had seen enough news reports and kidnapping movies to know this wasn’t how things usually went. They were already vulnerable enough without removing their last meagre layer of protection. This was completely unnecessary.

“Now!” the man yelled when neither moved, making them both jump.

Rhett made the first move, releasing Link’s hand and shuffling forward to pull his hoodie over his head followed by his t-shirt. Link followed suit, unbuttoning and removing his cardigan, before leaning over to pull off his shoes. Rhett couldn’t help noticing the man was standing in front of the camera blocking them from view, so whatever this was… it wasn’t the main event. He quickly shed his sneakers and jeans then hesitated as Link caught up. Was this really happening?

“I ain’t playin’, hurry the fuck up.” the kidnapper said, not taking his eyes off them.

Rhett shook his head slightly but accepted defeat. He pushed his boxers to the ground and stepped out of them, looking anywhere except at Link and leaving his clothes in a messy pile on the floor beside the couch. They sat back down, noticeably further apart than they had been previously. Rhett found himself concerned about his butt touching the dirty couch before realising that was the least of his problems.

With a small nod of satisfaction, the man stepped behind the camera and angled it towards the couch. “This should be nice and easy for you two. You’re gonna make a video.”

“Naked?” Link asked incredulously.

“Yeah, naked,” he replied. “You’re gonna fuck each other.”

Rhett felt his blood run cold. He couldn’t be serious.

Link let out a nervous, almost hysterical laugh. “I think you’re overestimating how much people would be willing to pay for our sex tape.”

The man shrugged. “Alls I know is someone’s willing to pay enough to make it worth my while.”

“And what if we don’t?” Link answered, that air of confidence in his voice again.

“Then I’ll kill you,” the kidnapper said bluntly. “I get paid either way, so I really don’t give a fuck.”

Link turned to look to Rhett, his mouth slightly open and his eyebrows turned down. “Rhett…”

“Who’s doing this?” he asked no one in particular. This couldn’t possibly be real... but that sure looked like a real gun. Could they really take the chance that someone was playing some sick joke on them?

“They want kissing too fellas. Make it look realistic.” The man pressed a button on the camera and a red light indicated it was recording. “I’m gonna give you two some privacy. You have an hour,” he said as though this was all very routine, before he stepped out through the door and locked it behind him.

Rhett looked off into the corner of the room while Link stared at his hands folded on his lap, neither speaking for several long minutes. “What do we do?” Link eventually said.

“I don’t think we have a choice,” Rhett replied before falling silent again.

A thump on the door made them both jump. A different voice shouted through the door, “you can either do it now or do it at gunpoint!”

“Okay!” Rhett yelled back. He turned to face Link on the couch, lifting his right leg onto the cushions and awkwardly moving his hands to cover his newly exposed crotch. “Okay,” he repeated quietly. “We’ve been through worse than this before. We’ve faced more difficult challenges than this.”

“Have we?” Link asked, his voice cracking. “Are we really going to do this?” He added after a pause.

“They could kill us anyway,” Rhett said, hearing the defeat in his own voice.

“But at least our last video would be memorable,” Link added, finally meeting Rhett’s gaze. “This was bound to happen sooner or later. I just figured we’d be drunk or showing off or something.”

Rhett snorted. He appreciated the attempt to lighten the mood, but it didn’t help much. “Even I wouldn’t have sex wi…” he trailed off, the words getting stuck in his throat. He took a breath, trying to steady his nerves. “Okay. I can just… pretend you’re Jessie. With a beard and more body hair.”

Link turned himself inwards and lifted his left leg up onto the couch, mirroring Rhett’s position. He looked like he was struggling to articulate his next sentence. “I don’t want people to see this,” he practically whispered.

Rhett started chewing his bottom lip. Despite Link’s joke, it wasn’t inevitable that they’d have sex some day, but it sure was a possibility and that was no one’s business but theirs. What if they liked it? What if they hated it? Either way, it was personal and he didn’t want an audience either. “This doesn’t count,” he said after a pause, and Link nodded. Rhett had rarely seen him look more miserable.

“Well, let’s get it over with,” Link sighed. “How are we gonna do this?”

Rhett took both Link’s hands in his own. “It’s not really happening. This is all some really weird dream,” he said with a confidence he didn’t feel and used his left had to turn Link’s face towards him. He almost felt comforted by the feel of Link’s skin and distinctive scent as he leaned forward to press a brief kiss to his other half’s lips.  
  
Link’s hand came up to touch Rhett’s face and immediately jerked away. “Oh goodness, beard,” he muttered against Rhett’s lips, making them both laugh. He moved his hand to the back of Rhett’s neck instead and pulled him back into another kiss. Slower this time. Their lips only slightly parting, reducing the risk of an accidental taste.

Rhett was more familiar with Link’s body than nearly any other person, so it wasn’t surprising that it felt almost normal. Without breaking contact, he shuffled his butt forward and experimentally placed his left hand on Link’s side, feeling his ribs under nervous fingers.

Link gave a “mmmm” in approval and hooked his other arm around Rhett’s neck. “Can I uh… sit on your lap?” Link ventured.

“Yeah,” Rhett replied, the gruffness in his own voice taking him by surprise.

Link stood up in front of him and Rhett was unable to avoid looking at his friend’s dick. He’d seen it before throughout the years, how could he not? But this was the first time he’d ever actually looked. Link noticed immediately. “Alright, no need to stare,” he teased with a small smile. “Let me see yours.”

Without speaking, Rhett straightened himself out and separated his legs slightly, framing his cock between his thighs. Link nodded slightly but gave no other reaction. He took a step forward and lifted himself until he was hovering over Rhett’s lap with his knees on either side of Rhett’s thighs. He hesitated and met Rhett’s gaze.

Rhett could hardly blame him. He glanced down to see their crotches so close to touching and muttered, “just do it man.”

Link nodded again and lowered himself into a sitting position. Rhett tried not to flinch when as Link’s cock rubbed against his own. Link encircled Rhett’s neck with his arms again, bringing their faces within inches of each other. They kissed again and this time Rhett was ready for the roughness of Link’s stubble and the fullness of his lips.

Deciding it was no or never, he reached down and placed his hand around both their cocks. Link let out a small surprised gasp but didn’t break the kiss. He knew he was getting hard himself, but he was surprised to find Link in a similar state. He couldn’t help wondering if Link was ‘in the moment’ as Rhett was, or if he was supplementing Rhett with images of someone else.

Rhett curled his fingers around both penises and squeezed gently. Link gasped again, this time breaking away and resting his forehead against Rhett’s. “Okay,” he said quietly.

“Good,” Rhett agreed, and started stroking his hand along the length of both dicks. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine they were alone, anywhere but here, and exploring each other’s bodies because they wanted to. He tightened his fist and moved more vigorously until they were both fully hard. He wasn’t sure which of them it was, but someone was leaking precome. As Rhett’s hand moved up and down, it was soon spread over both. Link let out another encouraging hum.

“Rhett,” Link said, lifting his head so they were making eye contact. “Who’s gonna… um… do what?”

Rhet was silent for a moment, holding Link’s gaze. In the quiet moments when he’d allowed himself to try out the idea of he and Link having sex, he’d imagined it both ways. The reality of the moment was quite another matter. “Either way is fine with me,” he said truthfully,  
Wishing once again this was happening under different circumstances.

Link gave Rhett a reassuring smile. He pushed Rhett’s hand aside to inspect their cocks side by side. “Well…” he started. A flush rose in Rhett’s cheeks under Rhett’s scrutiny. “Yours is longer. Mine’s thicker though, so maybe--”

“It’s okay Link, you do me,” Rhett interrupted.

Link gave him an almost relieved look. “This is the weirdest way you’ve ever tried to assert your masculinity,” he said with a small smile.

Rhett huffed out a laugh. “Naw man, I’m just that good a friend.”

A strange look came over Link’s face. “Yeah,” he said quietly, before surprising Rhett with a kiss. Rhett couldn’t help noticing how normal it already felt.

“How do you want me?” Rhett said, eager to get on with it.

Link thought for a moment before deciding, “I guess it’ll be easiest if you’re bent over on all fours.” He ran his hand once more over Rhett’s cheek with that same strange facial expression and got up to let Rhett change position.

Pushing down his embarrassment, Rhett manoeuvred himself onto his knees and bent forward, bracing himself against the arm of the couch. He felt the couch cushions move as Link kneeled behind him.

“They didn’t give us any lube or anything,” Link pointed out, looking around the bare room for inspiration.

“You just need to hock a loogie man. Haven’t you done this before?” Rhett laughed, fondly remembering the few times he and Jessie had to make do when they randomly decided to try something different.

“Have you?” Link asked incredulously.

“With Jessie,” Rhett clarified, wondering what exactly had gone through Link’s mind.

“Oh,” Link replied. “Okay well, I don’t want to hear about your wife’s sexual preferences right now.”

Rhett didn’t respond. This certainly wasn’t a normal situation, but Link was acting very strange. Rhett looked over his shoulder and found Link staring thoughtfully at his butt. “Do you need me to spit?” he asked, pulling Link out of his trance.

“Nah, I got it,” Link said and cleared his throat. “No condom either.”

“My wallet’s still in my pocket,” Rhett suddenly remembered. “There’ll be a condom in there.” He reached down to the discarded pile of clothes and pulled out his wallet. He felt a weight rise in his chest when he caught a glimpse of the family photos he kept there. He had an increasing fear he may never see them again.

Rhett pulled out the condom and passed it to Link. “And look, it’s lubricated!” he said encouragingly.

“Oh good,” Link said glumly.

“Hey,” Rhett said, reaching back and taking Link’s hand. “It’ll be over soon.”

Link gave himself a little shake and gave Rhett a determined nod. “We got this.” He let go of Rhett and spat into his own hand before using the phlegm and saliva to coat his first two fingers.

Rhett looked straight ahead and tried to relax in preparation for the intrusion. He’d never been on the receiving end of anal, but he knew how it worked. He soon felt Link’s fingertips padding gently around his asshole at first, before sinking the first finger inside. It went in easily and, Rhett noted, felt almost pleasant. Link eased it the whole way in, bending and turning his finger as he did so. It was soon joined by the second and Link continued his movement.

“Good job buddy,” Link said, running his free hand back and forth over Rhett’s lower back.

“It feels good actually,” Rhett admitted.

“One more?” Link asked, and Rhett nodded. As he let himself enjoy the pleasant stretch of Link’s fingers, he wondered how his dick measured up.

“You’re very quiet,” Link observed as he twisted his fingers downwards, unintentionally grazing Rhett’s prostate.

“Woah, gosh,” Rhett said, laughing slightly. “I was concentrating on relaxing, but I might not be quiet for long if you keep touching me there.”

Rhett heard Link huff a laugh out through his nose as he pulled his fingers out completely. Rhett chose to ignore his feeling of disappointment and tried to prepare himself once more.

He heard Link rip open and discard the condom wrapper and felt his weight shift on the couch behind him.

“You ready?” Link asked nervously.

“Yeah,” Rhett said, trying to sound calm. “As I’ll ever be, given the circumstances.”

Moments later Link placed one hand on Rhett’s hip and slowly pressed inside. Despite the preparation he was still tight and he couldn’t help clenching every now and then as the alien feeling hit his consciousness. He tried to stay relaxed, but it wasn’t easy and he felt a burning sensation that wasn’t completely unpleasant.

“Shit,” Link cursed behind him.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Link said quickly. “Just looks… um… weird.”

“Thanks…” Rhett said drily.

“You know what I mean,” Link chuckled. He gave Rhett a playful swat on the butt drawing an all-too-sincere ‘ooh’ from Rhett.

Rhett kept his eyes forward and hoped Link didn’t notice. Without warning, Link started moving his hips, thrusting in and out of Rhett. His own ignored dick swung back and forth, slapping quietly against his thigh.

Rhett was quiet, save for the occasional ‘oh’ at a particularly hard thrust, but Link was grunting in rhythm with his movements. After several minutes he reached for Link’s right hand and guided it from around his waist to his cock. Link made a short, surprised sound but Rhett ignored it. He used his own hand to silently instruct Link how to jack him off. As Link pumped his cock with proficiency, he moved his hands to the arm of the couch and rested his forehead on them. “Yeah, like that,” he said, his voice sounding strained.

He hated how good it felt. He hated that they were only doing this because they’d been threatened. He hated that someone would be able to watch a video of such a private moment. Tears stung at his eyes but he chalked it up to the fast-approaching orgasm. He could feel Link’s pace slow, both his thrusts and his hand on Rhett’s cock. Eager to keep going, Rhett wrapped his fist around Link’s and kept pumping.

With little more than a slightly prolonged grunt, Link came and ground to a gradual halt. He increased the pressure on Rhett’s throbbing cock and Rhett gratefully orgasmed a couple of seconds later.

Without speaking, Link pulled out and tied off the condom. He stood up and tossed it into the bucket across the room, giving Rhett space to lie down and stretch his aching back. He reached down for one of his socks and used it to clean himself up.

“Gross,” Link said with a slight smile.

“Better than letting it dry,” Rhett pointed out. He dropped the sock onto the ground and glanced up at the figure lurking over him. Without thinking, he opened his arms out to Link, inviting him to join him on the couch.

Link barely hesitated. He laid down on top of Rhett and let himself sink down his side. Rhett lazily draped his arm over Link’s shoulder and breathed deeply. Their dicks were almost touching which would have mortified him even an hour ago, but at this moment he couldn’t have cared less.

They lay in that position until Link had fallen asleep - he really could sleep anywhere.

* * *

Rhett awoke with a start. A noise from outside the locked door had disturbed his sleep. Link was sitting up, looking around the room in confusion.

It was hard to make out, but there were definite sounds of a struggle. They looked at each other in surprise at the sound of a man clearly saying “Police”.

Their actions became frantic as Link struggled to his feet and ran to the door. Rhett fumbled through the pile of clothes trying to find his pants as Link shouted through the door for help.

Relief flooded through him when a voice on the other side shouted, “We’ll have you out in a minute. Hang in there!”

Link followed Rhett’s lead and started getting his clothes back on. He tossed Rhett his t-shirt which he pulled over his head before turning his attention to the camera - it was still recording after being almost forgotten. Without saying a word, Rhett turned the switch to the off position and felt along the bottom until he found the memory card slot. Link gave him a small nod as he pulled the card out and pocketed it. He scanned the room for any evidence of what had happened today. His eyes rested on the bucket in the corner where Link had discarded the condom.

As if reading his mind, Link picked up Rhett’s soiled sock, used it to fish out the condom and stuffed the whole thing in his pocket. No one needed to know about this but them.

The cops forced their way into the room eventually. The alarm had been raised when no one could get in touch with them and they’d failed to check out of their hotel. “A lot of people were worried about you two,” one cop told them. She explained how they’d found them using their phones (which the kidnappers had confiscated, but kept with them). They still weren’t sure who the kidnappers were working for, but they were making enquiries.

The rest of the day was spent at the police station answering questions, but when it became clear they didn’t remember anything from the night they went missing and had no idea who might have orchestrated such a thing, they were deposited back to the hotel who were allowing them to stay another night.

They sat in silence in Link’s room, drinking tea they’d ordered from room service. Rhett kind of wished it was something stronger.

“I can’t wait to get home,” Link said eventually.

Rhett hummed in agreement. He’d spent over an hour on the phone to his family, assuring them he was fine but it would be good to see them again in person. The whole thing had made the national news and they’d been fielding calls from concerned friends and acquaintances all day. “I should probably go to bed,” Rhett sighed.

“Yeah,” Link agreed. Neither moved.

Rhett knew why he was hesitating - he didn’t want to be alone. How could he after what they’d been through? He looked at Link helplessly. “I don’t…” he started.

Link reached out and placed his hand on Rhett’s forearm. “It’s okay buddy, me neither.” Rhett nodded, grateful that he so rarely had to articulate his feelings - Link just knew.

As Link changed into sweatpants and climbed into bed, Rhett stripped down to his boxers. As his jeans hit the floor, the memory card fell out of his pocket. They hadn’t told the police what the kidnappers had made them do and unless the kidnappers themselves mention it, no one would ever need to know.

Rhett held the memory card up to show Link. “What should I do with this?”

“Destroy it,” Link shrugged. “What happened is between you and me.”

Rhett agreed. He broke it in two and threw half in the trash and flushed the other half down the toilet. Finally he returned to the bedside and crawled in behind Link. Link shuffled back a few inches, closing the gap between them and pressing their bodies together. Rhett placed a protective arm around Link’s middle and whispered “Night Link.”

“Night Rhett.”


End file.
